Public Displays of Affection
by mise the day
Summary: On their way to a reunion of the Digi-Destined, Taichi and Yamato make an announcement. Only... they're kind of surprised they have to make one at all.  Taito/Yamachi. one-shot.


**disclaimer: **don't own anything, of course!**  
warnings: **slash? that's about it.  
**pairings:** taito, mentions of takari, jyoumi, and kenyako, as well as past taiora and sorato.

* * *

**public displays of affection.**

"You know, I wonder if Daisuke is going to be really bummed all day," Miyako thought aloud, her chin held between her thumb and forefinger and brow furrowed in a mask of genuine concern. At the sudden mention of Daisuke's depression, the other Digi-Destined she was traveling with exchanged looks, all blinking in confusion.

Mimi, ever bold and blunt, was the first to vocalize their shared question. "Wait, bummed about _what?_ We're having a picnic in the Digital World! What's there to be upset about?" She shrugged her shoulders dismissively with Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, and Jyou—their travel companions—all nodding in passive agreement.

"Well, this is the first time we're all hanging out together since Takeru and Hikari officially started dating!" Miyako announced, her voice rising to its usual volume. "I mean, it's gotta really bruise a guy's ego!"

Immediately, the six elder Digi-Destined burst into laughter, while the purple-haired girl adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "This is serious! You know he'll be a total drag if he's depressed about it!"

Koushiro waved his arms emphatically as he tried to diffuse some of Miyako's irritation. "Sorry, Miyako! We're not laughing at you or anything, it's just—well, I'm sure Daisuke has seen this coming for a long time, that's all." Takeru and Hikari had been _un_officially dating for years now; in fact, when they'd announced that they were now definitely 'boyfriend-and-girlfriend' the previous week, virtually everyone mentioned having thought that that milestone had been made some time in their first year of high school.

"Yeah," Taichi agreed, folding his hands behind his head, "Besides, Daisuke has been over his crush on Hikari for a really long time now." Nearly five years had passed since they defeated MaloMyotismon once and for all—Iori was entering high school while Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, and Hikari were all preparing to leave it, and Miyako had joined the older Digi-Destined (even Mimi, who had returned from America for school) at Tokyo University. Despite the flow of time, all twelve of them were determined to remain good friends; Daisuke continued to keep constant contact with his role model and mentor, for example, and the entire group made a point of getting together regularly.

"So he _says,_ but… still! We're celebrating _Valentine's Day,_ won't that be awkward?"

Although their celebration was nearly a week late, there was a collective dreamy sigh of romanticism from both Mimi and Miyako at the mere mention of Valentine's Day. Reflexively, Mimi leaned against Jyou's arm. Miyako frowned a little, suddenly reminded of how much she missed Ken, even though they'd spent the day together on actual Valentine's Day.

"If Taichi says he's fine, he's fine!" Sora reasoned brightly, waving her free hand dismissively, "And plus, he looks up to Yamato and Taichi and they're both flying solo!" She turned towards the two in question; Yamato and Taichi were the only ones seated on the bench opposite them in their otherwise empty train car. "You two are single and perfectly fine, aren't you?"

"Huh?" the boys in question asked together, sitting up almost immediately from their formerly relaxed positions on the bench.

"We're not single," Yamato said blankly, his eyebrows knitted together in a look of confusion that mirrored that of their companions'.

"We… we've been together for years now…" Taichi said slowly (both to make sure they understood and because he was so shocked at this blatant miscommunication), gesturing between the blond and himself. "I mean… _years…_"

A beat of silence passed before the five across from them loudly voiced their bewilderment.

"No way," Sora breathed, burying her face in one hand. "This just _figures. _I date two guys and they end up dating each _other._"

"No _way!_" Mimi clapped her hands together in excitement, her eyes gleaming with daydreams of future shopping dates. "Yamato! You just _have_ to go to the mall with me tomorrow!"

"No. Way." Miyako's jaw dropped, but she recomposed herself just as quickly and leapt out of her seat, triumphantly shouting, "I knew it! I just _knew_ it!" Unfortunately, the movement of the train sent her toppling back onto the bench. Sitting up and adjusting her glasses, she elaborated, "I remember when I first got my digivice and I met you two, and I started thinking about that battle with Diaboromon that I saw all those years ago… and I just _knew_ there was something going on there! I didn't at the time, but when I was thinking on it back then, I could totally see it! Okay, admittedly I did think maybe I'd been reading too much shonen-ai, but—but still! I could _tell!_"

"We were _not_ dating when we fought Diaboromon," Taichi said pointedly, looking towards Sora out of the corner of his eye.

"Or even when we were in high school," Yamato added quickly, shooting that same side-glance towards Sora.

"But even though we didn't get together until we started going to uni… that's still over two years now!"

Jyou frowned. "I don't get it. Why didn't you just tell us? It's not like we would judge."

Yamato clapped his hand to his forehead. "We weren't trying to keep secrets, we just thought it was _really_ obvious…"

A cry of bewilderment once again radiated from the group of five.

"Yeah," Taichi called defensively. "Look, we're sitting together."

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm sitting with Koushiro, that doesn't mean we're together."

"Right, but ourshoulders are touching," Yamato deadpanned, like this was clearly the most obvious thing in the world. Shoulder-touching was clearly synonymous with making out in public.

"Now that I think about it, you two were the _worst_ with PDA…" Sora grumbled, shaking her head some.

"I just can't believe I never figured it out," Koushiro said, blinking several times. "Looking back, it _does_ seem sort of obvious… but ah, I suppose that's just hindsight bias."

"You're telling me."

"Oh, lighten up, Sora!" Mimi giggled. "We can all go shopping together now!"

"No, I'm happy for you guys, I swear!" she laughed, scratching at the back of her head. "But it's surprising! And I'm disappointed, too, that I didn't realize it sooner… the three of us are supposed to be best friends and all!"

They all laughed off the moment while the train came to a stop at the station where Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Ken were all waiting for them. Once again, Miyako leapt up, charging off the train as soon as the doors opened. "Guys, guess what! Taichi and Yamato are _dating!_"

To her dismay, Miyako's big announcement came as a shock to a grand total of _no one._ The five Digi-Destined to join their party just stared at her.

"No _duh,_ Miyako." Daisuke brushed her off with a mere shrug. "Way to be the last to know."

Miyako's jaw dropped once again. "Wh-what? How did _Daisuke_ know before me? I could understand Takeru and Hikari, but… but _Daisuke?_"

Daisuke just shrugged yet again, increasing Miyako's indignation. "It's just really obvious."

Ken nodded. "They're always standing together."

"And look," Iori piped up, pointing, "Their shoulders are touching."


End file.
